Scanning electron microscopes review an object with a charged electron beam. The electrons of the charged electron beam are accelerated by an acceleration voltage.
Increasing the acceleration voltage may provide various benefits but may expose the scanning electron microscope to the formation of arcs, breakdowns and other hazards that accompany high voltage devices.
There is a growing need to reduce the hazards associated with high voltage in a scanning electron microscope.